


In Dreams

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream is a wish your heart makes.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "depression" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

He doesn't dream about Jess any more. Perhaps it's just as well, since those dreams always ended in flames. But he misses seeing her. He's never dreamed about Madison, not once, which strikes him as odd. He hasn't dreamed of his parents for a while, but when he did, they were together. His Dad was finally happy again. He dreams of mowing the lawn and walking the dog, things that would be normal to anyone else. He can't figure out why such things should make him so sad, until Dean points out that he's mourning the life he'll never have.


End file.
